


Taking the Fall

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam takes back control from Lucifer and does what he has to do.





	

Sam lets out a gasp as he stumbled away from Dean, finally regaining control. He took a few minutes to get back his bearings before looking at the swollen face of his older brother.

 

“It’s okay, Dean.” he stated. “It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got him.”

 

Sam dug into his pocket, and took out the rings before throwing them onto the ground before speaking the words. He watched as the ground sunk and turn into a black hole, trying to suck almost anything it can in. Sam looked back at Dean before looking back at the abyss.

 

“Sam!”

 

Sam looked over and saw Michael standing there.

 

“It’s not gonna end this way!” Michael told him. “Step back.”

 

“You’re gonna have to  _ make _ me!”

 

“I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!”

 

Sam looked back down at Dean and gave his old brother one last smile before closing his eyes and start to fall backwards. Once he felt Michael grab onto him, Sam was quick to grab the archangel  and drag him down with him. Sam’s last coherent thoughts....

 

_ Sam and Dean hugging. _

 

_ Adam and how sorry he is he couldn’t save his younger brother. _

 

_ Sam and Bobby laughing at something. _

 

_ Sam and Castiel talking. _

 

_ John and Mary, back when Sam went back in time with Dean. _

 

_ Sam and Ash talking. _

 

_ Ellen and Jo serving Sam and Dean drinks while laughing and talking. _

 

_ Gabriel's face, smiling at him. _

  
Nothing else.


End file.
